Ultra Series/Cultural References/Anime and Manga
Wonder Island is a two part one-shot manga written by Akira Toriyama. It is notable for being Toriyama's first published manga. The setting of this manga, Wonder Island, appears later on in Dr. Slump. In the second chapter, while waiting for Dirty Harry's arrival, Gyaosu and his men play war between Ultraman and Godzilla. This second chapter of Wonder Island is a second chance given to Akira Toriyama by his editor Kazuhiko Torishima to demonstrates his talents. Toriyama introduces many references to popular culture in this chapter (Godzilla, Ultraman, Astro Boy, King Kong, Star Wars). Despite this, the manga did not gain the sympathy of the Shōnen Jump readers. Mobile Suit Gundam MSM-07 Z'Gok mobile suit had its design based on Alien Zarab. Tsuburaya would later return the favor with two characters themed after two mobile suits: Apatee based on MS-06 Zaku II and Gan Q based on MSM-04 Acguy. Kinnikuman In Kinnikuman, the Ultra Brothers are on vacation. Not only that, but Kinnikuman actually started out as a parody of Ultraman. Including the style of story, Kinnikuman's head design (which is based on Ultraseven) The power to shoot his Kinniku flash (By crossing his forearm together to make a beam coming from the palm of his hand) and turns into a giant by eating Garlic. NOTE: In the pilot manga of Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman was originally suppose to be the adopted son of the Father of Ultra and was the youngest of the Ultra Brothers. And since he was the Youngest, he would always be bullied buy the other Ultramen and get punished by the Mother of Ultra. Dr. Slump Dr. Slump manga, later adapted into anime series Dr. Slump & Arale-chan written by Akira Toriyama, features several characters and references in the Ultra Series. In the first manga, Akira's chibi caricature of the original Ultraman was shown. While in the first episode of the anime series, Ultraman was seen pulling up the sun with his fishing rod. Ultraseven appeared in every episode at the start of the series during the introduction. Arale Norikami, the main character is a big fan of the original Ultraman series and often pretends to be him. At one instance, in the 18th chapter of the manga and the second part of the sixth episode named Arale is Kidnapped!, while Arale was (unknowingly) kidnapped with Gatchan by a bank robber, she thought that the robber wanted to play so she pretends to be the original Ultraman. In the 24 chapter, Barber Shop Panic: Part 2, a female cop named Polly Buckets sang Ultraman no Uta, Ultraman's opening song. While an old woman wants Gyaosu's microphone, Ultraseven made a cameo appearance in the back. Several characters in the Penguin Village seems to be tributes to the Ultra Series' characters. Among them are Nekotoraman and Nekotora-7. Alien Baltan rarely shown hanging on a tree. In 82nd chapter, Space Patrol Squad, a group of comical alien invaders rode a spaceship that resembles Ultraman's head. Dragon Ball The manga, later anime series of Dragon Ball written by Akira Toriyama featured the female character Chi-Chi, whom as a child wore a helmet that allowed her to initiate attacks that similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray and Eye Slugger. In one episode, she comically uses the move 'Stay Away From Me!' to launch the Eye Slugger into Roshi's forehead, and although he was none the worse for wear, he had to wear a large plaster over the wound for the rest of the episode. Chi-Chi wears this helmet in every game that features her as a child, and is able to use the attacks which are based around it too. Chi-Chi Helmet_Beam.jpg|That Won't Work Chi-Chi Helmet_Blade.jpg|Stay Away From Me! Also noted that the company owned by Bulma's father, Capsule Corporation developed transformable capsules which said item may have been inspired from the concept of Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters. These capsules first appeared in one of Akira Toriyama's one-shot manga, The Adventures of Tongpoo. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure The large multi-generational manga and its anime adoption both contain many references to the Ultra Series. tumblr_inline_mvrfz4k2iY1qegtcb.png|An Ultra figure in the background during Jojolion tumblr_nu26k7L5Ns1u0yrlgo1_1280.png|Joseph does an Ultra rise pose Ranma ½ In episode 62, Ranma and Ryoga are racing against each other in a desert wasteland in order to win a trip to China. One of the obstacles they encounter is a sand trap with a robot bearing the appearance of an Alien Baltan. In episode 94, an old man is shown wearing a green Ultraman mask. Urusei Yatsura Ultraman and his kaiju enemies appear multiple times in this series and its movies. Patlabor: Early Days In episode 3, a target dummy that looks like Alien Baltan is used to test a gun. The entire episode itself is a reference to classic kaiju films like Godzilla and War of the Gargantuas. Baltan_in_Patlabor.png Patlabor: The New Files Episode 15 of the OVA pays multiple tribute to the Ultra Series, mainly the final episodes of Ultraman and Ultraseven, "Farewell, Ultraman" and "The Greatest Invasion in History Part 2" respectively. The viewpoint character, Noa Izumi has the ability to transform into Ingraman (combination of the Patlabor's titular robot AV-98 "Ingram" and Ultraman) facing against the Space Dinosaur Griffon (combination of Type J-9 Griffon and Zetton). What is more surprising is that Noa Izumi was voiced by Miina Tominaga, the former child actress for Kaoru Umeda from Ultraman Leo and Griffon's design will eventually inspire the appearance of Hyper Zetton from Ultraman Saga. Ingraman.jpg|Ingraman Space Dinosaur Griffon.jpg|Space Dinosaur Griffon Ultimate Muscle Mantaro Kinniku, the main character for Ultimate Muscle had his name being originated from Ultraman Taro. Similarly, the series they starred in were originally portrayed as lighthearted and humorous but in certain occasions, there were also mature and cold scenes. But even if that's the case, if you looked closely on Mantaro's mask, it bears a head crest which appeared to be based on Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Pokémon In a episode of the Advanced series called 'A Corphish Out of Water', Team Rocket mimics Alien Baltan while they were performing their motto. King of Braves GaoGaiGar In the Super Robot series from Takara-Tomy (Bandai's Japanese counterpart), in Episode 44 of the series, the character Ayame pulls out her phone. The device resembles the Ultra Eye and the way she pulled it out of her jacket is similar to how Dan would draw his device, before he transformed. Also, the ID Suit that Geki Hyuuma wore as a member of the group ID5 had a fin on its head called the Mohikan Scragger that was extremely similar to the Eye Slugger used by Ultraseven. Digimon Adventure Agumon's Champion form, Greymon was inspired from the Ultra Kaiju Gomora. This is clearly visible by the Digimon's durable cranial skin, mimicking said Kaiju's horn. In episode 51, "Piemon, the Clown from Hell," the title screen features Piemon rising in a similar manner to Ultraman's rising sequence. Greymon_in_Digimon_Adventure.jpg|Greymon Piedmon_rise.jpg|Piemon rising in the title screen. Worst One of the character in this manga is Kanayama Jou, whose nickname is the King Joe. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED activating its Phase Shift Armor.]] The Phase Shift Armor used by Gundam Mobile Suits in this series, bears references to the statues of the Ancient Giants of Light in Ultraman Tiga, as they turned grey during their deactivation state before being ascended into the battle. The first five Earth Alliance Gundam mobile suits shares the same incident to that of Ultraman Tiga and his companions when their statues were placed inside the Tiga Pyramid. The scene in episode 1 of the anime, where ZAFT forces stole all but one Gundam mobile suits is a small reference to Evil Tiga being exploited by Keigo Masaki, while Strike Gundam, the only one left to be utilized by Earth Alliance is a homage to Tiga himself being the only Ultraman whose power was able to be used in the modern times, while his companion's statues were crushed by Golza and Melba. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny The succeeding series of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (see above), this series draws elements from Ultraman Dyna, though still inheriting Gundam SEED's aspects of Ultraman Tiga. *Shin Asuka, the main protagonist (later anti-hero) for the first half of this series has his name driven from Shin Asuka, Ultraman Dyna's host. In fact, their readings are the same; for first name and for given name. Interestingly, Ultraman Dyna's Flash-Type bears the similar color scheme to traditional titular Gundam colors; Red and Blue. *The Variable Phase Shift Armor system, which allows ZAFT's second generation mobile suits to change colors based on combat performances is a homage to the Type Change feature used by the Ancient Giants of Lights via their Light Crystal. Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Sgt. Frog, called Keroro Gunso in Japan or Sgt. Keroro in certain region in the world, was made by Mine Yoshizaki. Both anime and manga had a small relation with several companies such as Bandai and Toei, explaining the existence of multiple parodies from famous Japanese franchises and shows (Ultraman, Gundam, Kamen Rider, Metal Hero, Super Sentai, etc). s SSSP logo. Her disguise is based on a human girl named Asami, with the only difference in that Asami's hairclip bears Ultra Garrison (SSSP's successor)'s mark in contrast. Meanwhile in Musha Kero arc, during Musha Kero: The Big Battle at Sengoku Ran Star! and episodes 211, 219, 231, 237 and 249 features the Sengoku Ran Planet version of Mois whom wears MAC's hairclip. Angol_Mois.jpg|Angol Mois's hairclip as shown Keroro_Asami.png|Asami's hairclip Sengoku_Mois'_clip.jpg|Sengoku Ran Planet version of Mois - Wettle King= Wettle King or named Wettle Man (pun of Ultraman) in the manga is a character in the series Keroro Gunso. He debuted in episode 113. Wettle King was a genetically modified slug by Kururu under orders from Keroro, who saw that Natsumi Hinata is afraid of slugs. The modification turned Wettle King into a humanoid being who resembles a green Ultraman, Iron King and Mirrorman with tiny eyes and feelers on his head. Though he has 1000 times the strength of a normal slug, he was still quite weak, but his attacks worked against Natsumi because she was so much revolted by his viscosity. Fuyuki, however, was able to defeat him with a finger. Unless he's in an ambiance with very high humidity, he can only fight for 4 minutes and 44 seconds before he has to recharge himself with water. Despite Keroro's intentions, Wettle King's spirit of righteousness forbade him from harming Natsumi, and he flew off into deep space in the end to find some place where he could be useful, until his powers were needed once again. Wettle King returned in episode 215, gaining new abilities like creating human disguises, much like certain Ultras in their series. He posed himself as Tohru Uetsu, a motorcycle-riding, smooth-talking (and incredibly clumsy) photojournalist, along with playing a trumpet during his entrance scene, he is reminiscent of Hayato Icimonji, the second Kamen Rider and his costume was a parody to Ichiro of Kikaider 01. When Keroro created seven Fake Wettle Kings (each wears different scarves and boots), he sent them to attack Natsumi until Wettle King saved her. Wettle King transforms in a similar manner to Choichiro Hikari transforms into Ultraman Joneus. He later managed to pursue them to join his side and together, they fired an Ultra Beam-esque attack to Keroro and Keruru. Despite all of them returned to space, but a Nyororo consumes them and mutated into Nyorowettle King. At the Keroro Platoon's space base, Nyorowettle King turned into clones and attack the base. Wettle King appeared and attacked . After the base is destroyed, he managed to save the Fake Wettle Kings' original slug template. - Underground People= In part 2 of episode 197, everyone was trying to figure out what was wrong with Keroro due to his obsession for drilling holes. Kululu explain this by presenting pictures of hole-based things like anniversary rock records, female news reporter (in Japan, female news reported read as since the word is close to ), entering Kotatsu (in Japan, it pronounces more like digging in since kotatsu is a small table), a mole and others. Among them were a picture of the female member of Underground People, marking her small cameo appearances in the episode. - Copy Robots= The Keroro Platoon possessed robotic copies of themselves called Keroro Platoon Double which Kululu made to replace them whenever they took a day off, as well as taking care of the household chores at the Hinata residence. The Keroro Platoon's robotic imitators could not only imitate Keronians (their race) but also other humans. While imitating a Keronian, the duplicates disguise had a little defect, much like Alien Zarab as imitation Ultramen, they had slanted eyes and curly feet. Humans (and eventually certain aliens) could not see the difference between the robotic Keronians and the real ones, something which in the original Ultraman series portrayed. Despite being used as replacements, but in one episode, Keroro and his platoon tried to use mass-produced version of these as invasion armies. However the plan backfired and ended up with the impostors replacing the Keroro Platoons (including Mois) and the Hinata siblings. It wasn't until the real Tamama (whom was in vacation before the impostors' takeover) destroyed them and free their captives. Kululu rebuild the Keroro Platoon Double but never intended to use them for malicious schemes again. - Ultra Badge= In Dororo Character Special, the Ultra Badge made a cameo appearance among the objects that messed in the Keroro Platoon's desk during their meeting. - Capras= In part 2 of episode 151 Sgt. Frog, when Fuyuki accidentally logged into the Real Adventure Game, a game where the player would face a monster in reality, he, Natsumi, Keroro and Giroro were force to fend themselves against a monster which was homage to Jirass. According to Fuyuki, the monster resembles a giant Chupacabra with a frill on its neck, much like how the Jirass suit were simply the first Godzilla suit added with a frill on the neck. Also, when Capras fought an enlarged Giroro, he ripped off Capras' frill similar to Ultraman's fight against Jirass. - ZZZ & Gan Q= A gigantic (yet destructive) parody of Zetton appeared in episode 153 and 154. Here, he is called or simply called ZZZ (since the series' main characters complained its name as a tongue twister) whose main objective is to destroy planets and consume action figures. To keep in touch with the original Zetton from Ultra Series, he was stated to have a weakness in his right foot, which was based on George's claim in Ultraman Mebius that Zetton's weakness are his feet. The episode 154 even featured Gan Q making his cameo appearances among the aliens but his head was shrunken to fit normal heads with slight alterations like removed antennae was made. }} A Certain Magical Index In the light novel, Kiyotaka Haimura mentions that he purposely designs the Accelerator's outfit to that of a Tokusatsu hero. In one illustration, the Accelerator had his shirt resemble that of the original Ultraman's iconic torso marking. Ultimate Girls This fanservice UHF anime bears multiple parodies to the Ultra Series and other Kyodai Hero genres. Lucky Star During the theme song, Konata Izumi does the Specium Ray pose. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya During the Endless Eight arc, bootleg masks of the popular tokusatsu and anime characters appear at a Bon Festival, and Yuki Nagato always buys the one resembling Ultraman. Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Character Theater In episode 2, when Yzak tried to jump so he could scribble a volleyball into Haro's lookalike, he shouted "Shuwatch". Said incident is based on several Ultra Warriors, particularly the original Ultraman whenever they tried to take off and flew away. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 In the parody trailer of the second season, Setsuna F. Seiei dons the Gundam Exia mask and flies in a similar manner to the original Ultraman as the title changes his name to "Setsuna F. Exia". Its not surprising that in 2009, his voice actor Mamoru Miyano would voice the new Ultraman, Ultraman Zero starting from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gin Tama *The whole plot in episode 93 were parodied from the original Ultraman. The character of the week, Spacewoman bears resemblance to Ultraman, even sharing same statistics such as height and weight. Among the monster she defeated in the past, one had a similar appearance to King Joe, Takkong and Gomora. His lover, Hiroshi, who was a giant like her also had the appearance to that of Ultraman, despite his blue color, but if you looked closely, he seemingly had a necktie-like shape on his chest, referring to the SSSP's uniforms. The episode's villain, Space Cherry Colonel had his appearance (excluding the head) being near-identical to Alien Viyell. *In episode 194 of Gintama, Isao Kondou stated that he comes from the Snot Nebula M78, referencing the home planet of the Ultras. *In episode 20 of season 7 (episode 285 in overall series), Sougo Okita decides to disguise a jealous Kondou, who rampages in a festival with a mask. While choosing one, a grey Ultraseven mask was seen among them. Sasameki Koto In the prologue of episode 4, an Ultraman mask was spotted at Sumika's desk, which discovered by her housekeeper. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman , is an eleven-chapter comedy manga by Akira Toriyama. It ties in with his Dragon Ball manga. It is part of Toriyama's "Galactic Patrol series", along with Sachi-chan Gū!! and Jiya. The main character, Jaco was designed after Ultraman and Frieza's fourth form from Dragon Ball. Kill Me Baby *In episode 3, Yasuna Oribe wanted to "unlock" her potential as an esper and does via spoon, later using both to imitate an Ultraman's eyes before Sonya punches her in a similar manner of an Ultraman rise. *In episode 5, Yasuna pretends to be an assassin and wears an Ultraman mask until Sonya knocks her out. Kill Me Baby 3 Ultraman Spoon eye.png|Then I'll just use two spoons and... transform! Kill Me Baby 3 Ultraman rise punch.png|Hiyyah! Kill Me Baby 5 Ultraman mask.png|Hey! I'm an assassin! If you're not nice to Yasuna, I'll have to take you out. Haitai Nanafa Moe anthropomorphisms of King Joe, Eleking, Alien Temperor, Zetton and Alien Mefilas made their appearance in the 20th episode of the series. Nanafa kaijuu.jpg|Alien Temperor, Eleking, and King Joe Haitai_z-ton.jpg|Zetton Haitai_kaijuu.jpg|Alien Mefilas and Alien Temperor Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W When Nyaruko said that leave the job to the Space Guards from the Land of Light, this mirrors the Space Garrison Team from the Land of Light in the Showa Universe of the Ultra Series. Yet, she even perform the well-known Specium Ray pose. - Episode 12= The scene where Mahiro trapped in a crystal, Nyaruko's dialogue "This is the light!", and the light that revives Mahiro is a reference to the scene in Episode 52 of Ultraman Tiga, where Daigo was revived and managed to become Tiga again to face Gatanothor. - Brave Love, Tiga= In Haiyore! Nyaruko-san Cthulhu Cover Mini Album, Ultraman Tiga's ending theme, Brave Love, Tiga, was featured among the albums with it's singer is Wataru Hatano, whom voices Takehiko Yoichi in said anime. }} Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma In Chapter 74 of the manga, an imagine spot appeared which gives two opposing chefs alternate depictions of themselves. Hisako Arato is given the appearance of Gamera (a possible reference to her Soft-Shelled Turtle Hamburger) and Senzaemon Nakiri is parodied as Ultraman King. Jitsu Wa Watashi Wa In chapter 110, Akane Kumoto wants Asahi Kuromine to become a superhero. Her imagination of Akane as a superhero has three different types: *The top figure has Asahi cosplaying as Akaranger from Himitsu Sentai Goranger *The middle one has Asahi portrayed as Ultraman in his Specium Ray stance. *The bottom character has him cosplaying as Kamen Rider 1 from Kamen Rider. Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Nephilim Nova, the final antagonist of the series bears resemblance to Zetton. In fact, both even shares the same role of being the final enemy to the series' protagonists. Yo-Kai Watch *Yokai Baku, the Yokai of the week in episode 19 of Yo-Kai Watch casts all of Keita's classmates into slumber in order to consume their dreams. One of them, Kuma, dreams himself as Super Kuma Man, a gigantic humanoid hero which appears to be a parodied version of Ultraman though retaining his human head, fighting a kaiju and eliminates it with Kuma Beam (a parody of Ultra Beam). He even uttered Ultraman's signature grunt, Shuwatch!. Also to be noted that there is the digit number "90" on his chest, which is a slight reference to Ultraman 80. *In a commercial for season two (episode 77 in overall seasons) of Yo-Kai Watch, Inaho Misora, one of the new protagonists performs an Ultra Beam pose when she introduced herself (she shouts "Shuwatch", which is a reference to the word "watch" from Yo-Kai Watch). It is also noted that Inaho is an Otaku and a fan of science fiction stories, having mistaken Yokai races for aliens, further cementing another trope of the Ultra Series. Super_Kuma-man.jpg|Super Kuma-man Inaho_Misora_Ultra_Beam.png|Inaho Misora Mobile Suit Gundam-san In the final episode (episode 13), Char-san quickly jokes that one of Lalah-san's Newtype abilities is to fire Ultraseven's Emerium Ray from her mole. She strongly rejected this, though she did once prank Char by pretending to use it and mercilessly beats him when his joke had gone too far. Incidentally, Lalah-san's voice actress, Megumi Han is a fan of Ultraman and Char-san shares the same voice actor with Beast the One. Lalah Beam.PNG Lalah, prepare the Elmethium Ray!.PNG Yuki Yuna is a Hero When the girls first transform, many of their poses referencing Ultra rises. This could also be a reference to the fact that this magical girl series has the heroes fighting daikaiju as opposed to smaller opponents. Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life Phantasmagoric Arc Ep. 1: Wooser's hand to mouth life is back again In the third season's first episode, Wooser was piloting the Mecha Wooser and win against a space armada. But in the aftermath of the battle, he and his mecha are left stranded in space, until he finds himself in a luminous light, where Ultraman Zero (accompanied by the Ultimate Force Zero), encourages him and thus helps Wooser to return to Earth. Zero makes his appearance again as a poster in Wooser's room and again as action figures alongside his UFZ teammates. The third season's episode had made collaboration with Tsuburaya Productions, yet coincidentally, Wooser shares the same voice actor as Ultraman Zero, Mamoru Miyano. Wooser x Ultraman Zero 2.PNG|The Ultimate Force Zero Wooser x Ultraman Zero 3.PNG|Wooser meets Pigmon Wooser x Ultraman Zero 4.PNG|Wooser as he greeted by his friends and Alien Metron. Wooser x Ultraman Zero 5.PNG|The Ultimate Force Zero action figures. Wooser x Ultraman Zero 6.PNG|Rin cosplaying as an Ultra Garrison officer and an Ultraman Zero poster. Wooser x Ultraman Zero 7.PNG|The episode's illustration, drawn by Masayuki Goto. Ep. 3: Wooser-sensei's Battle With Deadlines In the beginning, Wooser wonders why didn't the Ultra Series characters just attack the monsters from the very first place before changing the topic that his project is reaching the deadline. In his imagination spot, it features Wooser wearing an Ultraman cap fighting against Len whom cosplays as a monster, all while a battleship aided the Wooser-Ultraman. The imagination spot is in fact recycled from one of Wooser's postcard in 2012. Ep. 12: Wooser's Kind World In episode 12's ending section, Oshirase Wooser greeted the viewers in Kaiju Sakaba and jokingly threatens the user should they ask her age, causing Manager Baltan and Kanegon to shiver in fear. Lastly as the episode ended, a splash screen was released, featuring Manager Baltan clamping Wooser's ears as the other casts of Wooser anime fled with their lives. The collaboration between Wooser and Kaiju Sakaba Kanpai! was first made in the latter series' episode 12 wherein Wooser appeared as one of Zetton's customer in his restaurant before the former series return the favor. KSPXW 1.png|"Hello, its everyone's idol, Oshirase Wooser!" KSPXW 2.png|"You ask a lady about who and how old she is? I'm gonna make you regret from the day you were born!" KSPXW 3.png|"Just kidding!" KSPXW 4.png|End card Concrete Revolutio Akira Shirota fuses himself with Grosse Augen, an alien who died when it crash-landed on Earth. Thus, it allows Akira to become Grosse Augen but in the end, shared one life. Eventually, seeing his existence as a potential threat to humanity despite being a giant superhero, the Superhuman Bureau orders Jiro to eliminate Grosse Augen but unbeknownst to them, Jiro was secretly helping Akira by ordering him to give his life for the real Grosse Augen to live while he can inhabit a comatose "S" Planeterian as a substitute to fight for justice. When Akira possesses the "S" planeterian, said alien's color changes to resemble more of an Ultra Warrior. To transform into either Grosse Augen or an "S" Planeterian, Akira takes out a Beta Capsule-like device and presses the button to change. Ironically, the ongoing event here is a reversion of the original Ultraman troupe. Originally, while Ultraman fuses with a nearly dead human to help them live in exchange of being allowed to live again, it was a human whom fuses with a nearly dead alien being. One-Punch Man In episode 12 of the anime, two of the surviving members of the Dark Matter Thieves had the appearance of Ultraseven's Capsule Monster Windom and Space Beast Banpira. Dagashi Kashi *In several scenes of the anime, bootleg mask of Ultraman Ginga Strium can be seen in the Shikada Dagashi, Kokonotsu Shikada's store. *Later on in the fifth episode of the anime, Hotaru Shidare's imagination spot has a boy Ultraseven's cosplay whom tested a Sour Grape candy. Said boy had the Kanji for in place of his eyes, making him a parody to Seven's Superior. Hotaru Ginga Mask.png|From episode 2, at the left of Hotaru. Dagashi Ultra7 boss 1.png|"This sour flavour was created by accident when they mixed the wrong amount of citric acid in." Dagashi Ultra7 boss 2.png|"When the boss happened to sample it, he fainted in agony due to its extreme sourness." Haruchika At the end of episode 11 of the anime, Haruta can be seen wearing a bootleg mask which heavily resembles Ultraman 80. Attack on Junior High In episode 6, when Annie asked Jean to go to the park after school, Jean ran out of the school and did a pose that resembles Ultraman Taro's rise. Hajimete No Gal In episode 5, the fight scene between two of Junichi's mental images of himself is a parody to the Ultra Series, Ultraman Orb's fusion power-ups, and other tokusatsu shows. Fresh Pretty Cure! In episode 12, during a rather unsuccessful attack on the city, the Wig Nakewameke makes an Ultraman Specium Ray pose while using his signature move which gives people bad wigs. Cardfight Vanguard G:Z In episode 11, Kouji Ibuki's and Arte Hibino's (Gastille) fight is a homage to Ultraman Zero's vs Ultraman Belial's battle, due to them sharing the same voice actors. Death Note In episode 35 of Death Note, Near is seen playing with several Ultraman-like and kaiju figures, including one with Baltan claws. Ultradef.jpg Ultradef1.jpg My Hero Academia Cameo In the first chapter of the manga, Ultraman can be seen among the legendary along side the likes of Superman, Spider-Man, and various others. Character The side character of Yui Kodai is mainly inspired by Ultraseven and a bit by the original Ultraman. Her hero costume is designed to look like a female version of Ultraman, has Ultraseven's slugger on her head, has a Color Timer, and a color scheme of red and silver like most Showa Ultras. Her main Quirk is to change the size of objects to whatever she wants, usually shrinking them down to such a way that it resembles miniatures often used in the production of Tokusatsu series. A technique of hers is to shrink down an object and throw it in a manner similar to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, flying around through the air until it hits something. Category:Browse